bbc_waterloo_roadfandomcom-20200213-history
Headteachers
The Headteacher is the leader of the Senior Management Team at Waterloo Road. They are the boss and should have a good sense of leadership. It is also down to them to manage the staff and pupils in the school. List of known Headteachers Brian Vaisey 1 Episode 1 - Series 1 Episode 1 He resigned in the first episode with immediate effect after he had a nervous breakdown and started throwing his belongings off of the school roof. Jack Rimmer 1 Episode 1 - Series 3 Episode 6 Deputy Head Jack assumed the role of acting head after Mr. Vaisey's departure, later getting appointed as the headteacher proper. Due to a financial misconduct on Jack's part, Jack was suspended by the Schools Governing Body, but decided to fully resign with immediate effect instead. Rachel Mason 3 episode 7 to series 5 episode 20 Initially appointed by the LEA as an Associate Headteacher, Rachel soon decided to remain at the school permanently, in the role as Headteacher. Rachel had a different approach in comparison to Jack. She turned Waterloo Road around completely because of her ethos. After starting a relationship with Adam Fleet, she later married him and left Waterloo Road with him. Max Tyler Head 5 Ep 1 to Series 5 Ep 10 He became the Executive Headteacher of Waterloo Road after the merging with his public school, John Fosters. He was also Executive Head of three other schools in the area. He immediately clashed with Rachel due to his radical opinions and views on how the school should be ran, but soon began a relationship with Kim. Later in the series he physically abused Rachel's nephew, Philip Ryan, leading to Max being fired. Rachel gained full control of the school again. Karen Fisher 6 Ep 1 to Series 7 Ep 10 Arrives to Waterloo Road with her husband, Charlie Fisher and two of their children, Jess Fisher and Harry Fisher. They have another child, Bex Fisher who is introduced later in the series. She was forced to leave the school due to poor management of it. Despite this, she had lots of support from staff and students. Michael Byrne 7 Ep 11 to Series 8 Ep 28 Arrives at Waterloo Road with a familiar face, Matt Wilding and a new Head of English, Linda Radleigh. When the school relocated to Greenock, he remained in charge of the school. He resigned from the school after Lorraine Donnegan, the executive benefactress, shut down the PRU. Christine Mulgrew 8 Ep 29 to Series 9 Ep 19 She arrived to Waterloo Road with her son, Connor Mulgrew. She was originally an English Teacher, who Michael strongly believed in, therefore suggesting she was a suitable candidate for Headteacher position. In Series 9 Christine drives in to school under the influence of alcohol; the stress of being headteacher causes her to hit the bottle hard and so she resigns from the headteacher role, staying at the school in the English department once she had gotten her alcoholism under control. Vaughan Fitzgerald 10 Episode 1 to Series 10 Episode 20 He arrived with his partner Allie Westbrook and her two children Floyd and Tiffany. Vaughan was later joined by his two sons Justin and Leo after his ex wife Olga has a breakdown. In Episode 10 Allie and Vaughan decide to split after Justin punches Allie on the last day of term but Allie does not press charges. Vaughan Fitzgerald remains headteacher after the final series ends. Deputy Headteachers *Jack Rimmer (Series 1 Episode 1) *Andrew Treneman (Series 1 Episode 1 - Series 2 Episode 12) *Eddie Lawson (Series 3 Episode 1 - Series 4 Episode 20) *Chris Mead (Series 5 Episode 1 - Series 7 Episode 10) *Sian Diamond (Series 7 Episode 11 - Series 8 Episode 19) *Tom Clarkson (Series 7 Episode 11 - Series 8 Episode 30) *Nikki Boston (Series 8 Episode 21 - Series 8 Episode 29) *George Windsor (Series 9 Episode 3 - Series 9 Episode 18) *Simon Lowsley (Series 8 Episode 29 - Series 10 Episode 9) *Christine Mulgrew (Acting) (Series 10 Episode 10) *Lorna Hutchinson (Series 10 Episode 11 - Series 10 Episode 20) Acting Headteachers *Andrew Treneman (Series 2 Episode 2) *Nikki Boston (Series 8 Episode 27) *George Windsor (Series 9 Episode 17) *Simon Lowsley (Series 9 Episode 19 - Series 9 Episode 20) Category:Senior Management Category:School Posts and Units